The Complete 1st 2159 Celebration Parade Lineup
Hi-Roller Skating Clowns * NYPD Motorcycle Unit * Parade Brigade Clowns * 2159 Celebration Parade Banner * 2159 Starlets * 2159 Cheerleaders * Tom Turkey - Polar The Theater Kid * Three 2159 Golden Stars * The Ohio State Marching Band * Snoopy and Woodstock (Peanuts Worldwide) * Corny Copia Clowns * Snoopy's Doghouse - Charlie Brown * Pilgrim Man and Pilgrim Woman Balloonheads * The Cranberry Cooperative (Ocean Spray) '- Mario * Ice Age's Scrat and his Acorn '(20th Century Fox) * Funny Farm Clowns * Produce Truck * Pumpkins * Harvest In the Valley (Green Giant) '- Volt, Lucy, Sammy and Max (Miniforce) * Breakfast Clowns * Gorgeous Gobbler * 1-2-3 Sesame Street '(Sesame Workshop) - The Cast of Sesame Street * Pre-K Clowns * Big Bird (Sesame Workshop) * Grant Pass High School Marching Band * Awesome Adventure Machine (Chuck E. Cheese's) - Chuck E. Cheese, Helen Henny, Jasper T. Jowls, Mr. Munch, and Pasqually * Nutty Professor Einstein and Wacky Gradulations * School Bus Mini Car * Pencil Stilt Walkers * Greg Heffley, Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series (Abrams Publishing) * Jim Hardy's Barn (Holiday Inn) '''- Pinkfong * Awesome Original Second Time Arounders Marching Band * '''Pinkfong (Pinkfong Entertainment) * Frozen Fall Fun (Discover/NHL) - NHL All Time Greats: Bob Nystrom, Mike Ritcher and Singer: Shakira (Dora and Friends) * Turkey Tech Players and Sport Fans * Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) * M&M's Chocolate Candies on Broadway (M&M's) '- Polly Pocket * Garfield '(PAWS, Inc.) * Artist Clowns * Barney's Playtime at the Park (Hit Entertainment) - Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff * Strike Up the Band Barney (Hit Entertainment) * Toy Block Clowns * Rainbow Clowns * Universal Playground (Universal Kids) '- Trucy Wright * Rainbow * Walking Rainboy Friends * Little Cloud '(FriendsWithYou) * Blue and White 2159 Stars * March Madness (NCCA) '- JamarcusMudkip * Hello Kitty '(Sanrio) * Elko High School Pride of Nevada Marching Band * Goldfish on Parade (Pepperidge Farm) '- Stanley the Tourist Square * Thomas the Tank Engine '(Fisher-Price) * Baseball Bonanzas * At the Ball Game (Cracker Jacks) '- Starflake199 * Baseball All-Star Clowns * Bugs Bunny '(Warner Bros. Animation) * Peeps: Always in the Summer (Peeps) '''- Angel Avila Maravilla * '''Ben Tennyson (Cartoon Network) * Weebles' Bumpus, Tibby and Tooey (Hasbro) * Chocolate Fantasy Factory (Kinder) '''- Super Why, Woofster, Princess Presto, Wonder Red and Alpha Pig * '''The Very Hungry Caterpillar (Eric Carle) * Ryan's Mystery Playdate (Pocket.Watch and Nickelodeon) '''- Combo Panda and Alpha Lexha * '''Video Game Clowns * Sonic The Hedgehog (SEGA of America) * Freida the Dachshund * Destination Imagination (Roblox International) - Guest #1 and Guest #2 * Robloxian with his Jetpack (Roblox International) * Fudgie's Ice Cream Factory (Carvel's) - BryGuy2000 * Peppa-Mint from Shopkins (Moose) * It's All Rock n' Roll (Gibson Brands, Inc.) '''- Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven and Bumblebee (Teen Titans and Teen Titans GO!) * '''Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire and Raven from Teen Titans GO! (Cartoon Network and Warner Bros. Animation) * Robloxian Clowns * I Like the Teach the World of Sing (Coca-Cola) '''- Julie Tirock * '''Bob, Kevin and Stuart from Minions (Illumination Animation) * Fast Food Frenzy (Jack in the Box) '''- Abby Hatcher * '''Hoops and Yoyo (Hallmark Channel) * The Loud House (Nickelodeon) '''- Lincoln Loud * '''Lincoln Loud, Lola Loud, Lana Loud and Lily Loud (Nickelodeon) * * Roger the Bouncing Robot * Our Favorite French Fries in Paris (TGI Fridays) '- Donkey Kong * Go Bowling '(Go Bowling.com) * Shea the Parade Star (ParadeMan1986 Studios) '- Shea the Parade Star * PAW Patrol's Chase '(Spin Master, LLC and Nickelodeon) * Robots In Cyberspace (Chromebook) '''- Robot Jones * '''Fleeker, Boomer and Flo from Floogals (Zodiak Kids, Jellyfish Pictures and Universal Kids) * My Singing Monsters (Big Blue Bubble) * Jett by Super Wings (Alpha Group) * * Buzz Lightyear (Disney/Pixar) * Sino-American Friendship's Home of the Giant Panda (Sino-American Friendship) * Spider-Man (Marvel Entertainment) * Fun House (Krazy Glue) '- EP3-20 * Nesquik Bunny '(Nestle) * The Leaning Tower of Pizza (Domino's Pizza) '- Felicity (Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty) * Kool-Aid Man '(Kraft Foods) * 2159 Police Department Marching Band * Keystone Cobs and Robber Clowns * Tough Guy and Bull Dog Trycalloons * Harold the Police Officer * Spirit of America Cheer! * Big City Cheer! (Spirit of America Productions) '''- Sir Bobby Innes Woodbridge * '''Sky from Total Drama: Pahkitew Island (Fresh TV and Cartoon Network) * Kids Candy Creation Lab (Hershey's) '''- Swift, Brody, Penny and Rod (Top Wing) * '''Cheer Bear (Cloudco Entertainment) * Dora and the Lost City of Gold (Nickelodeon) '''- Dora, Boots and Inca Princess Kawillaka * Dora The Explorer (Nickelodeon)' * Expendition to Rhino Mountain '(Ecko Unltd.) '- Yoshi * '''Donut, 8-Ball, Leafy, Firey Jr. and Yellow Face (Jacknjellify)' * * Woody Woodpecker''' (Universal Studios)' * Rocking Turtle * Racing Rabbit Clowns * Wiggle Worm * '''Beat Bugs (Netflix Originals) '- Jay, Buzz, Crick, Kumi and Walter * Peter Rabbit (Sony Pictures Animation) * Turtle Island (Onedia Indian International) '''- TiffAndTuffFanJr1 * '''Masha and the Bear (Animaccord Animation Studio) * * Kermit the Frog (The Muppet Studios) * Wakin' Up (Folger's Coffee) - Mother Nature (Teen Titans GO!) * Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger (Hasbro) * Splashing Safari Adventure (Kalahari Resorts) '- Kiri and Lou * Safari Clowns * Rocking Giraffe * Toucan Stilt Walkers * Happy Hippo * * Paddington Bear '(Heyday Films) * UglyVille (Reel STX Animation Studios) '''- Ox, Moxy, Lucky Bat and Baboo * '''Ox, Moxy, Lucky Bat and Baboo from Ugly Dolls (Reel STX Animation Studios) * Once Upon A Mattress (Roger and Hammenstein) '''- Princess Winnifred and Prince Dauncless * '''Katamari Damacy's Prince of All Cosmos (Bandai Namco Games) * Angelina Ballerina and the NYC Ballet (HiT Entertainment) * Rock 'Em, Sock 'Em Robots (Mattel) * Homewood H.S. Wranglerettes * Egyptian Road Trip (Kid Cuisine) '- Mega Man and Proto Man * Egyptian Clowns * Healthy Mr. Potato Head '(United States Potato Board) * The Colonel's Trip to NYC (KFC) '- Peppa and her Family * Smokey Bear '(Ad Council) * Funny Firefigher Brigade * Firetruck Clown Vehicle * Harold the Fireman * Big Apple (NY Daily News) '''- Apple IDK * City Tourist Clowns * Taxi Cab * Empire State Building and Chrysler Building Stilt Walkers * Statue of Liberty Stilt Walkers * New York Clowns * '''Space Ranger Roger (DHX Media) * Bridge to the Future (Hess Corporation) '- Pablo, Tyrone, Uniquina, Tasha and Austin (The Backyardigains) * Rocky and Bullwinkle '(Dreamworks Animation and Universal Studios) * Parade Day Mischief (Sour Patch Kids) '- ToonBoomer * Underdog '(Dreamworks Animation and Universal Studios) * Super Silly Sky Scrapers (New York Life) '''- Princess Xochitl (Dora and Friends: Into the City!) * '''Superhero Talking Tom (Outfit7) * 2159 Ponies and Horses Mounted Unit * Everyone's Favorite Bake Shop (Entenmann's) '''- Butterbean, Circket, Dazzle, Poppy and Jasper (Butterbean's Cafe) * '''Ejen Ali (WAU Animation) * American Classic Malt Shop (Amica Insurance) '- Superstar Candy * Energizer Bunny '(Energizer) * Banana Clowns * Banana Split Clown Car * Malt Shop Clowns * Strawberry/Pistachio Ice Cream Cone (Re-Designed) * Homewood High School Patriot Band * Macy's REO Delivery Truck (Macy's) - Macy's Parade Bears * R.H. Macy Hot Air Balloon * Yellow Macy's Stars * Statue of Liberty - SonicGamer98 * Red from Angry Birds (Rovio Animation) * Spirit of American Golden Eagle (United States Postal Service) '''- ChiaraGamer457 * '''Noddy from Noddy's Toyland Detective (Dreamworks Animation) * Uncle Sam's Top Hat (Drake's Cakes) '''- Gunnar Tarbox * Patriotic Clowns * '''WeinerMobile (Oscar Meyer) * Uncle Sam Stilt Walkers * Uncle Sam * Americana Spheres * The Big 2159 Celebration Parade History Project '- 2159 All-Stars * United States Airforce Band * Smiley '(Harvey Ball) * Marion-Carole Showboat - MickeyMouseLover2001 * Sailor Mickey Mouse (Disney Cruise Line) * Scene of Slime (Nickelodeon) '- TheSpongeBobandLoudHouseFan2007 * Pikachu '(The Pokemon Company International) * Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Nickelodeon) '- Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, Leonardo and Sonic232YT * Goku from Dragon Ball Z '(Funimation) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (Scholastic) * Magic of Childhood (Fisher-Price) '''- Beacaloon and Floasis * '''Blaze the Monster Truck (Nickelodeon) * Mr. Peanut's Nut-Mobile (Planters) '''- Mr. Peanut * '''Lucky Playboy Girl (Playboy International) * Playboy Circus (Playboy International) '''- Catboy, Owlette and Gekko (PJ Masks) * Big Apple Circus * Circus Clowns * Ringmaster Stilt Walkers * Cloe the Holiday Clown * '''Gigantic Beach Ball Clusters * Giant Drum - Firefighter Joe * Trolls (Dreamworks Animation) * Shimmer and Shine (Nickelodeon) '''- Princess Samira (Shimmer and Shine) * Birthday Clowns * Celebration Clowns * Beach Ball Clowns * '''Shine and her Gigantic Pink and White Beach Ball (Nickelodeon) * Macy's Great American Marching Band * Building a Better World (Girl Scouts) '''- Juliet Persia * '''Doc McStuffins (Disney Junior) * Spirit of America Dance Stars * Holiday Clowns * Clown Wheels * Half-Banner * Felix the Cat (2016 Version) (Dreamworks Animation) * Macy's White Star * Across the Caverns (Glenwood Caverns) '''- Empress Caliana * '''Eep from The Croods (Dreamworks Animation) * A World at Sea (Royal Caribbean) '''- The Cipher King 2002 * Flying Fish * Riverside City Marching Tigers * SeaWorld - Luisbarretto * '''Mermaid Palace (Red Lobster) - Nila and Princess Ula (Shimmer and Shine) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Nickelodeon) * The Aloha Spirit (King's Hawaiian) '- SpongeBob and Patrick Star * Slylanders' Eruptor '(Activision) * * Artie the Pirate * Bumpe (Scandiplay) * Molly from Bubble Guppies (Nickelodeon) * Rex the Happy Dragon * Toothless the Dragon (Dreamworks Animation and Universal Studios) * Nella the Princess Knight (Nickelodeon) * The Wizard of Oz Hot Air Balloon (2013 Version) (Warner Bros. Animation) * Three Baby Dinosaurs (Sinclair Oil Corporation) * Sinclair Oil's Dino the Dinosaur (Sinclair Oil Corporation) * Big Mouth Billy Bass (Gemmy Industries) * Wild Thing (Maurice Sendak Books) * Cheesasaurus Rex (Kraft Foods) * Horton the Elephant (20th Century Fox) * King Julien's Pineapple (Dreamworks Animation and Universal Studios) * Blue and Cyan Macy's Starflakes * Olaf (Walt Disney Animation Studios) * Dronkeys (Dreamworks Animation and Universal Studios) * Gingey from Shrek (Dreamworks Animation and Universal Studios) * Red and Green Striped Candy Cane * Pillsbury Doughboy (Pillsbury) * Yi and Everest from Abominable (Dreamworks Animation and Universal Studios) * Big Man Santa * Pororo the Little Penguin (Ocon Animation Studios) * Virginia O' Hanlon * Eben Bear (John Deere Company) * Snow-Bo * Doll Swing (Universal Orlando Resort) * Green 2159 Stars * The Elf on the Shelf (Creative Classic Activites and Books Publishing) * Aflac Duck (American Family Life Assurance Company) * The Cast of Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas (Warner Bros. Animation and New Line Cinema) * Red and Green Holiday Ornament * Deck the Halls (Balsam Hills) '- * Fleck, Bjorn, Jojo and Hugg from The Christmas Chronicles '(Netflix Originals) * Sunny the Snowpal * Mama, Papa and Baby Balloonheads * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (Dreamworks Animation) * Mother Ginger * Nutcracker (Universal Orlando Resort) * Red and Gold Macy's Starflakes * Dr. Suess' The Grinch and Max (Illumination Animation) * The 2159 Singing Christmas Tree '(Delta Airlines) '- 2159 Holiday Tree Choir * Christmas String of Lights * Charlie, Kit and C.J. Holiday Elves * Santa's Sleigh '(Macy's) '- Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus * Green Believe Star * Red Believe Stars